


Daddy's Boy

by Sunshine_is_mine



Series: Daddy! [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Negotiated kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushing limits, Sex Toys, Switching, Vibrators, Younger top/Older bottom, older top/younger bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: {Wet, warm heat engulfed his cock. "Mmhnnn!" His asshole gripped the toy and it felt like Mickey was sucking his brain out through his cock. He threw his head back when he felt his cock hit the back of Mickey's throat. Mickey hollowed out his cheeks and sucked so hard as if he was trying to drain Terry dry."Baby!" Terry shouted and shot into Mickey's mouth. His cum shot down Mickey's throat. }
Relationships: Terry/Mickey
Series: Daddy! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672801
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Dinner's ready," Mickey said in a way of a greeting. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yes," Terry said. 

"Figured you must've been busy since you're getting in late." Mickey's voice was calm but they both knew he was upset. 

"The guys from work wanted to grab a couple beers after work. I'm sorry I didn't text you, I just didn't think we'd be long."

"I was able to keep the food warm now lets just sit and eat." Mickey had the crock pot in his hands carrying it over to the table. "Just leave your stuff there, daddy, and I'll put away when we're done."

Terry left his briefcase by the door and walked over to the table. When Terry saw the chair his steps halted. There was a purple 8" dildo with a suction cup base on the seat. 

"Oh, baby no." Terry didn't like the dildo. His ass clenched at the thought of having to sit on it, especially at the dinner table. The thought made him uncomfortable. It also made him feel hot all over knowing that even though he didn't like it Mickey loved it. 

"Don't make this more difficult, daddy. You be good and come sit down or your punishment will be something you really wouldn't like." If getting the paddle again is what it'll come down to, Terry thinks he'll settle of the paddle.

Mickey could see Terry thinking. As if he could see Terry weighing his options. Mickey says, "Your punishment will be with me fucking you before you go to work..." Hearing that made his dick inflate. "... and after I fuck you I will plug you and you'll wear it all day at work." Terry felt conflicting emotions. Turned on from being filled with Mickey's cum, but also mortified at the thought of walking around with a plug in his ass around his colleagues. 

Terry walked to the table. He didn't go to the table only because of the threat of an other punishment, but also, the thought of not being able to fulfill his baby's order made an ice cold feeling drop down his back. 

"Take off you clothes and come stand by me." Terry did as order. He folded his clothes and left them on the floor by the wall. His chiseled chest and defined muscles on his arms and legs always got Mickey so turned on, he was already leaking. Terry stood by Mickey's side and waited for the next order.

"Lean over the table." Terry leaned over the table and spread his legs without being told. He looked so delicious, Mickey's mouth watered. He licked his lips when he put his hand on Terry's ass and squeezed a handful. Terry whined as Mickey groped him. Mickey spread his cheek, giving himself a nice view of his daddy's beautiful little hole. He pushed his dry thumb against Terry's asshole and pushed roughly on it eliciting another cry. Mickey's cock twitched.

Mickey leaned forward and licked the hole, he could feel Terry legs shake. He shoved his tongue inside the tight hole. Terry howled in pleasure. Terry made his hole tighter around Mickey's tongue by clamping down on it. Mickey moved his tongue around inside his channel. Terry gripped the side of the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oh, baby," he moaned. 

Mickey moved his tongue jabbing it in and out. Terry pushed his hips back. A loud crack sound carried throughout the room. The smack to his ass had Terry blinking through the haze. Mickey pulled back. "Stay still."

Terry didn't realized that he was still humping backwards until another hit landed on his ass. He laid his full weight on the table, hearing the table creak under his impressive weight. His whole body was flushed, he felt like he was losing his mind. 

Wet fingers circled his asshole. Terry gasped when the fingers started to push firmly into his hole. "Ugh,' he cried.

Mickey didn't hold back, he fucked his fingers into Terry's asshole in and out, without pause or slowing down. Terry clenched on the unforgiving fingers. His asshole burned but it just added to the feeling of pleasure that was humming throughout his body. His cock was leaking so much he wouldn't be surprised if Mickey made him lick up the mess afterward. 

Another finger pushed in and now it was a stronger burn, but then the tongue joined again. "Oh, fuck baby!"

When the fingers pulled out, the tongue pushed in. Between the spongy tongue and the hard, long, thick fingers it was making his head spin. Then, the fingers curled and "oh fuck!".

Just as soon as he thought he'd see stars behind his eyelids, he was left feeling empty. "No," he beg. But the fingers nor the tongue returned. His breathing was harsh in the quiet room.

"Go take a seat." 

Terry's eyes shot open. He forgot about his punishment. The dildo. How was it possible to feel both dread and excitement all at once? Terry stood slowly, he held onto the table not trusting his legs to give him much support. He stood in front of the seat, his hands laid flat on the table. He lined up his loosened hole with the mushroom head of the dildo and slowly let it breech him. "Ugh!" That felt too good when the head brushed against his prostate. The toy stretched him out, opening his hole more. There was no other place for it to go but in as his sat further down on it.

Terry was seated and took a couple breaths. 

"Good, now lets eat."

Terry's hands shook as he dug into the tender meat. He could barely eat, his mind was too consumed with the thick toy currently taking up so much space inside of him. All he could think about was getting off. His cock was so hard it hurt. He wanted to push his cock into Mickey's warm enticing asshole. He wanted to hold Mickey down and shove his cock so deep into him that he fucked him into the mattress. He wanted Mickey to be walking around sore for days. He wanted to get off. 

"Baby, please."

"Eat your dinner, daddy. You work too hard to come home and not eat. It's not good for your health." Mickey was talking like there were having a regular conversation. Like Terry wasn't dying from being denied. Like Terry's dick wasn't three seconds away from exploding. Sweat ran down Terry's face. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we'll be finished, and the sooner you won't have the dildo up your ass."

Terry ate. He could feel Mickey's eyes on him while he ate. He knew Mickey was enjoying every second of this. He loved to do things to Terry that he knew pushed Terry out of his comfort zone, but that was the fun in all this. Terry protested and Mickey made him do it anyway. Oh, how Terry loved his boy. 

They finished eating. "Don't get up, I'll clear the table." Usually Terry washed the dished, but Mickey had other plans for him. Terry's fists clenched waited for Mickey to return. His asshole was throbbing on the toy. If felt like Mickey was taking his sweet time to finish with the dishes. He probably was. Terry wanted so badly to get off of the toy and lay against his boy. 

Mickey went back to the table and sat back down. He leaned on the table and looked at Terry. 

"Why are you being punished?"

"Because I didn't call to let you know I was getting drinks after work. I'm sorry, baby."

"I know, daddy. But, now you have to make it up to me, don't you?"

Terry nodded. "Yes." 

"Good, I'm glad we agree. Now, fuck yourself."

Terry's eyes widen. He never had to fuck himself on this thing before. He didn't know if he could. His legs felt boneless. But, Mickey stared at him and waited patiently. Terry started riding the toy.

It didn't take too long before moans started slipping out. 

"Tell me how it feels."

"Oh, baby. It feels so good."

"Move faster."

Terry did. He pushed himself to move up and down quickly. He bit his lip. Here it is, fuck yes.

"Stop!"

On a hard stroke down, Terry stopped with what little might he had left. His breathe punched out of him. He felt like he was preparing for a triathlon.

Mickey stood up and went to his side. He wrapped his hand on Terry straining cock. And, painstakingly slow, he moved his hand from the base to the tip. The tip of Terry's cock dripped with precum. Mickey got down on his knees and leaned down and licked it all up. Terry shuddered and cried out. 

Wet, warm heat engulfed his cock. "Mmhnnn!" His asshole gripped the toy and it felt like Mickey was sucking his brain out through his cock. He threw his head back when he felt his cock hit the back of Mickey's throat. Mickey hollowed out his cheeks and sucked so hard as if he was trying to drain Terry dry.

"Baby!" Terry shouted and shook into Mickey's mouth. His cum shot down Mickey's throat. 

His asshole felt sore, his balls empty, and his head was spinning. Mickey gave a couple licks to his head and released his limp cock. "I forgive you, daddy," Mickey whispered. 

When Terry came down from his high, Mickey helped him stand up. His asshole may have felt sore, but his butt was numb as were his leg. His asshole felt like it was trying and definitely failing to close. They didn't try to go up to their bedroom. But, Mickey led him to the bathroom. Terry sat on the toilet while Mickey drew him a bath. They got in and enjoyed the steamy water. 

The next day, Terry walked with a limp. Now, he wasn't so sure if the plug would've been so bad, but he know eventually he'll find out how true that is. 


	2. My Match

Terry stood at 6'5 and Mickey stood at 6'3. Their heights weren't too far off, but where Terry's shoulders were wide and his body was packed with muscle, Mickey was lean, more of his muscles being on his thighs from years of running. He never could bulk up and after spending endless hours in the gym he finally resigned himself to knowing his body wasn't build for that kind of physique.

When they stood together Terry's body easily covered his. 

Terry had laugh lines around his eyes, his hair was a mixture of black and grey. At 36, he expected certain changes. Hell, he even accepted them. People were forever telling him how distinguished he look. He knew he was handsome. He knew he had a good body. But, once people saw him, that's all they saw which lead to the wrong assumptions.

Even at the club he frequented, people thought he wanted a sub. But, he could see where the confusion lied because the thing is, Terry wanted a baby boy to take care of, spoil, and love. He wanted someone he could cherish. He wanted to be a daddy. He wanted a precious boy. But he also wanted someone who could take care of him physically. He wanted at boy who could take control, give him rules, and was willing to punish him when needed.

Terry knew he was odd even by his own small society's standards. 

Mickey was 24. People assumed wrong about him too, because he was young, because his body was on the slimmer side, and could be thought of as a twink. They thought he wanted to be tied down and spanked. Mickey liked being fucked. He liked the feeling of being filled. But, he didn't like to be controlled. He was a Dom. He wasn't a switch went in came to giving up control. He liked older men, but a lot of the other men he knew where either not into the scene, or they were Doms themselves.

A lot of misunderstandings later Terry decided maybe there was no one for him. The dom and sub lifestyles are a very small minority and daddy/boy relationships seemed to be rare, adding his specific likes into the mix seemed to be nonexistent. Mickey on the other hand was a little bit more optimistic. He was still young enough to not give up on hope. He still believed there was at least one person out there for him. 

Mickey and Terry met through a mutual friend. They were setup on a blind date.

Terry got to the restaurant and was escorted to a table where a young man was seated. When Terry first saw Mickey he thought he was really handsome but also notice their obvious age difference.

"Hi, you must be Terry." Mickey brightly smiled at him. 

Terry liked the way his name sounded from the younger man. But, he wasn't going to put much weight into it. He was here only because Marley wouldn't get off his back. He resigned himself to being alone aside from occasional hookups. 

"That'll make you, Mickey." Even his name makes him sound young, Terry thought to himself. 

"Sure am." They shook hands and took their seats. 

"How old are you?"

"24. Is that a problem?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok. Well let me clear it up for you. Am I young? Yes. Does that mean that I don't know what I want? No. I like being in control, I like making rules and giving discipline when need be. I like being on top but I also like getting fucked. I don't give up control. Ever. And no I don't count getting fucked as giving up control because even then I'm only getting fucked because I want to. Anything else your unsure of?"

Terry was at a loss for words. Not because Mickey was being so open to a complete stranger in a very public place, but because he admired the honesty that poured out of him. 

Terry was the one who was apprehensive about it all, but Mickey was the one who was forward. He told Terry exactly what he wanted. There was no guess work, nothing was lost in translation. By the end of the date they both knew exactly what the other wanted from a relationship.

Terry took him for some native kid. And maybe Mickey was, but maybe that's what gave their relationship a chance.

They decided to forego all the unnecessary build up to a relationship and just decided to jump in head first. Waste less time if it turned out they weren't actually what the other wanted. 

Two years later and they're still going strong. 

Mickey's legs are up in the air toes curling. Terry has one hand on Mickey's knee and the other resting on his thigh griping tightly as he fucks his thick cock into Mickey. 

"Yes daddy!" Mickey shouts.

Terry's fucking him deep, making him forget was he was stressed in the first place. 

Mickey pushes against the hard thrusts that land against his ass. "Ngh, love the way you feel inside of me." 

Terry pushed Mickey's legs apart and leans down and kisses him. Terry pushes Mickey's leg up to the sides of his chest and hammers into him. 

Mickey turned on the toy the was inside of Terry. Terry jolts. "Fuck," Terry says. His body arching into Mickey's. 

"Come on, daddy. Fuck me faster." Mickey turned up the speed on the dildo. Terry pushed his cock in and out of Mickey, frantically moving his hips. Mickey's moans mixed with Terry's grunts. 

"Augh!" Mickey shouts.

"That's right baby, scream for me." With two last pumps Mickey shoots his hot cum into Mickey filling him up just like how his baby likes. 

"I want to plug you up so you can be ready for me later."

Mickey responds with a moan. 

Terry reaches to the side table for the plump plug. He holds it against Mickey's taint and as he pulls out he pushed the plug in. Mickey's legs are spread giving Terry a nice view to admire. 

"You look sexy as fuck like that baby."

Mickey smiles. "Good now blow me."

Terry lays flat on his stomach in between Mickey's legs. He laps at the redden cock head. 

"Don't be a bad daddy and tease me." 

Terry looks up at Mickey and circles the head with the point of his tongue. Terry can feel Mickey's thighs tremble underneath his hands. Mickey cries out when the tip of Terry's tongue pushes against the slit. 

"Wanna be a good boy and ask nicely?" 

"No, I want you to make me cum."

Terry moved away from his cock and started licking on his balls. Mickey liked the sensation but it wasn't what he wanted. Mickey grabbed the remote to the toy that was still inside of Terry and turned it to the medium setting. Terry squeeze around the toy and let out a long moan. 

Mickey turned off the toy. 

"You little brat," Terry huffed out. 

Mickey smiled sweetly. "Make. Me. Cum."

Terry didn't waste time and swallowed down Mickey's cock. Mickey threw his head back and basked in the heat of the Terry's mouth. Terry hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head quickly. Mickey had handfuls of Terry's hair clutched in his fist. 

"Oh, daddy," Mickey moaned. 

Mickey could feel himself getting close, but then a thought popped into his head and now he wanted to have some more fun. He pulled Terry away from his cock and heard a pop from the good suction Terry had going. 

"I thought you wanted to cum?"

"I do. Lay on you back."

Terry rolled over and Mickey straddle his lap. "Put your fingers inside of me." 

Terry pulled out the toy and pushed three fingers inside of him. Mickey fucked himself on Terry's fingers and started stroking his cock. "Like the way I feel inside, daddy?"

"I always like to feel you whether it's with my cock or my fingers. You feel so fucking good."

Mickey closed his eyes as Terry's fingers started to hit against his prostate. He moaned and stroked his cock faster. So close to the edge and Terry's skilled fingers never missed their mark. Mickey shot his load across Terry's muscular chest. 

Mickey let go of his cock and slowly opened his eyes. He moaned as the last dribbles of cum made their way out from Terry fingers still fucking inside of him. 

Mickey's body vibrated. Terry's fingers stilled but didn't pull them out. 

"You can put the toy back inside of me now."

Terry slowly pushed the toy back inside. 

Mickey scooted down onto Terry's lap. Terry had his eyes closed enjoying the moment. Mickey turned the toy back on, Terry's eyes quickly opened. 

"It's your turn."

"I already came." 

"Yes, but I want yours with mine," Mickey said as he swipe a finger quickly through his cum. 

"I don't think I'm ready just yet, baby."

"I do."

Mickey turned up the toy. Terry's cock weakly took notice, like it was trying to rouse but couldn't. Mickey put his hand on Terry's cock and started to rub it. Slowly bring it to complete hardness. 

"Fuck, daddy. You're so fucking gorgeous like this."

Terry's back arches from the bed. Part of him wants to get away, it's too soon, but the other part is right where he wants to be. 

Mickey's hand moves quickly. No time for mercy. Mickey speeds up the toy. Terry lets out a sound that's between a cry and a moan. He cums across his stomach. His cum mixing in with Mickeys. 

"Beautiful," Mickey says in awe. 

He messages the mixed cum into Terry's chest. 

Mickey pulls the toy slowly from Terry and falls beside of him. 

"You're such a little shit," Terry says with a tired smile.

"Yeah, but I'm yours."

"Yeah, only mine."

Mickey curls himself into Terry side and they fall asleep. 


End file.
